


First Loves

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: They're both moving on but the heart always remembers, even after growing up. So when Tieria Erde’s name popped up on her instant messenger, Mileina's heart still gave a little leap.(Mileina and Tieria post-series Gen/Friendship fic with implied one-sided relationships.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Gundam 00 Week 2017, Day One: Solo (First Times, Alone)

Mileina hummed to herself as she tested systems on the new ship; an old tune that had been popular when she was a teenager. Which wasn’t that long ago, but 14 was so much younger than 24 that it felt like a lifetime.  
Some things didn’t change that much, though, and when Tieria Erde’s name popped up on her instant messenger (for he was polite and notified her before he started talking, even though he could preempt pretty much every Celestial Being system), her heart still gave a little leap. She accepted the message and Tieria’s face came up on the screen, the flickering red around him telling Mileina that he was still incorporeal, his consciousness contacting her from inside Veda.

“Tieria-san,” she trilled.

“Mileina,” he said, terse but not impolite- an improvement over Tieria of 14 years ago. “How are the checks going?”  
“Good! Great!” she amended as her system sent her a notification. She excelled at speed reading system notifications so it took only as much time to read as it did for the words to come out. “The final failsafe check just finished. We’re all green!”

“As expected of Ian Vashti, the new design is impeccable.” Tieria had a soft smile on his lips, ruddy pink from the glow of Veda’s light.

Mileina grinned at him. “Papa says this is his last ship design. Mobile suits are easier.”

“Only he would think something with so much customization and so many moving parts is ‘easier’,” Tieria said, a little pout in his voice. Mileina managed not to giggle, this time.

“He says things are easier to handle when you’re interested, and ‘A man never forgets his first love.’” She held up a finger at the last part, mimicking her father’s voice. It was a terrible imitation, her voice too high and sweet to match his tone, but it made Tieria smile again. She was happy with that.

But his smile was fleeting, and he got a faraway look in his eyes. “First love, huh?” he said softly. “Yes, I suppose one never forgets that.”

She had known for a long time now that Tieria Erde didn’t think of her the way she thought of him. That didn’t take the sting out of getting confirmation of it (again). She kept that small spike of bitterness down and off her face, though. Not everyone’s first love loved them back, and Tieria was still an important friend and comrade, and she wasn’t a silly little girl anymore. She was a silly mature woman, with a meaningful career (even if it was for a militant organization) and family and friends who loved her, and even a boyfriend, who had a corporeal form and proofread her short stories, even the weird ones, and liked to cook Italian for her.

Her heart still remembered being a silly little girl, though, and that’s why Tieria could make it jump so.

“Yeah. You never forget,” she said. She hoped she didn’t sound as morose out loud as she did in her head.

They went back to the final systems checks after that, readying the Ptolemy’s successor for her maiden voyage. But before Tieria signed off for the night and Mileina left her first love for her latest, she stopped him.

“Will you tell me about it someday?” she asked. Tieria blinked at her through the screen, not making the connection. “Your first love. Someday, will you tell me about it?”

Tieria smiled at her again. It was sweet and sad and painfully genuine. Human. Mileina had once wondered exactly why one never forgot their first love, but that smile told her everything she needed to know. She was grateful when he answered her question, though. It made her heart jump again- with pride this time, for the Tieria she’d fallen for as a silly little girl would not have been so open. She wasn’t the only one who’d grown.

“Yes. Someday, I will.”


End file.
